Trix Rabbit gets some cereal
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: My 68th story! A completely random fic from the result of a guy who's written too much and is suffering heavily from writer's block.


**Trix Rabbit gets some cereal**

**So here it is….My 68****th**** story. Goddamn I hate this writer's block. I wish I could quit but I love writing stories and seeing the reaction of viewers. After banging my head on the wall for ages, staring at my computer screen in Microsoft Words for months getting into a rage at times. I came up with this idea mocking…..T.V commercials? I really am running out of ideas. But I decided to go over it and try and not make it look like I just pulled it out my ass. (Well at least not too much)**

**Also I have a confession to make, I live in the U.K, a place where Trix cereal isn't sold with the exception of American candy stores which imports cereals. (At least I've tried it.) The only reason I know about this rabbit is that I've watched a huge amount of Trix adverts on Youtube and I have to say those kids….fucking cruel. **

**Well I've said too much. Enjoy this completely random story. Yeh…it's retarded, but for some you might just get a laugh out of it.**

Two kids, a brother and sister named Jason and Sarah were sitting in the back yard enjoying some Trix cereal. The rabbit stood behind a tree plotting some stupid idea that would backfire for the four billionth time. Jason and Sarah noticed the rabbit's ears sticking out of the tree.

"Oh great" frowned Jason "It's that stupid rabbit again."

"You know" replied Sarah "Maybe we should call the cops. He's a fully grown adult rabbit constantly sneaking into children's backyards. He's like some kind of child molester."

"Not to mention he's constantly performing theft. He's always trying to steal little kid's cereals."

"Look rabbit!" Sarah shouted. "We've told you a hundred times. Trix are for kids!"

"Caught, before I even performed my plan." The rabbit groaned. "I'm really getting pathetic."

"Leave now, or we'll get our dad. And he's got a gun!" Jason shouted at him.

"Yeep…." Cried the rabbit and ran off.

While running down the street in a panic. The rabbit bumped into someone. Both of them fell to the street.

"Watch where you're going!" cried a familiar voice.

"Sorry" replied the rabbit. The rabbit then saw it was the Noid from Dominio's pizza commercials!

"Hey, you're the noid!"

"In the flesh….." he replied.

"Aw man….I have a billion questions for you. Why do you hate pizzas so much and why do you wear that ridiculous red bunny outfit?"

"In the planet where I come from Noidville, it is tradition to wear this outfit."

"You're from another planet? But you look human!"

The noid then pulled down his hood to reveal a pair of bunny ears on his head.

"Holy shit…" the rabbit said surprised.

"And the reason I hate pizzas so much, is that my planet was attacked by a bunch of pizza looking monsters and I had to escape my invaded planet. Everybody I knew was killed. I don't know what became of the other noids. Ever since then I just want to destroy everything involving pizzas."

"Whoa….." replied the rabbit.

"Now I have a question for you." Said the noid.

"Fire away." Replied the rabbit.

"Why don't you actually BUY some cereal, instead of constantly stealing it off kids?"

"Huh…Nice point. I might just start doing that."

"Well see ya." Said the noid.

"See ya." The rabbit replied.

The rabbit then walked into a grocery store and brought a box of cereal. He walked home and then poured it into a bowl.

"This is it!" he smiled. "I'm gonna get some Trix!"

But Jason and Sarah from earlier invaded the rabbit's home and snatched the cereal box and bowl off him.

"Silly rabbit! NO!" Jason said.

"Right that's it!" snapped the rabbit and violently punched Jason in the face sending him flying to the floor. He then kicked Sarah hard in the stomach sending her also flying to the floor. Sarah just managed to escape while the rabbit repeatedly punched Jason in the face. He eventually let Jason ago with several bruises , cuts and big black eyes. Jason and Sarah considered calling the cops, but then they realized they themselves were guilty of theft and invasion of other people's homes and hence decided not to bother.

THE END.


End file.
